Feverish
by rachs13
Summary: Fevers can make you do some strange things. GerIta Lemon, OOC Italy


Stepping into the Italian's house, Germany noticed something strange. It was completely silent, and all the lights were off. If it was three PM, this would be normal since that's when Italy takes his siesta, but it was only one PM, so Italy should have been awake and training with Germany already. So why was everything so silent? And where was Italy?

The blonde stepped around the house, feeling the need to preserve the silence. Not sensing any movement downstairs, Germany moved upstairs where the Italian's room sat. Seeing how Italy's door was closed, Germany carefully pushed the door open, wincing at the loud creaking sound it made.

"Italy...?" Germany called in a voice almost like a whisper.

A lazy moan erupted from the bed and a figure moved on the bed.

"Italy, how come you didn't come to training today?" Germany asked annoyed, seeing as how he skipped out on training and was sleeping.

"Germany?" Italy questioned, seeming unsure of himself.

Italy sat up and Germany gasped. The boy's face was all flustered and feverish, and he seemed somewhat dizzy, as he supported himself with wobbly arms. Germany went over to his bed and sat down, cupping the brunettes face with his hand and pressing their foreheads together, Italy's forehead burning against Germany's cool one. Blood-shot brown eyes starring into crystal blue ones.

"You're sick."

He pulled his forehead away, sighing.

"You should take better care of yourself, its troublesom-"

He was cut off as Italy snaked his thin arms around Germany's neck, pulling him closer and placing a quick peck on the German's lips. Germany quickly pulled away, blushing furiously.

"What-what are you doing?"

"You looked cute." Italy said dazedly, giggling at Germany's face.

Germany blinked, still unsure of what just happened. Once he regained his composure, he stood up.

"Lay down, I will get you a wet rag for your forehead."

He turned to walk away, but Italy grabbed his hand and pulled him back, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the bed, his hands holding him up, Italy lying below him. Italy had a mischievous grin, his arms finding their way around Germany's neck once more.

"Italy, stop it."

His request was ignored as Italy lazily crashed their lips together, his tongue slipping into Germany's mouth with ease. At first, the German resisted, but when Italy began to tangle his tongue with his, their battle for dominance began. The two shared a fiery kiss for a few minutes, neither wanting to stop until the need for air over came them. They pulled apart, only leaving a trail of saliva linking their lips.

"Ti amo..." Italy murmured breathlessly.

Germany's eyes widened for a second, and then he smiled.

"Ah, Ich liebe dich, Italia."

Their lips met for a second time, only Italy's hands wandered to Germany's button up military uniform, fingers fumbling with the buttons as Germany's lips left his and traveled to his ears, nibbling on them lightly while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Italy let out a small moan, his face heating up even more, but not from the fever.

Finally, Italy managed to undo all of the buttons on Germany's shirt, removing it from the German's body and throwing it off to the side, as if it disgusted him. Germany moved onto Italy's neck, causing small moans to emit from the Italian's lips. Italy allowed his hands to feel around under Germany's black tank top, his finely toned chest felt silky smooth as Italy traced his abs.

Germany pulled off the pink tank top, eager to move on to the next part of Italy's body. Italy moaned, pulling on the German's blonde hair. Germany licked around Italy's nipples, causing goose bumps to form on Italy's skin, his body trembling lightly in pleasure underneath.

Germany left small butterfly kisses down his chest and stopped at his torso, realizing something was not right. Germany resisted his temptation and pulled away, blushing.

He looked down at Italy's dazed and confused look, his face all flustered, half from the fever, half from pleasure. Germany stood up, covering his face from his embarrassment.

"I'm going to take a shower. Doing this when you're sick just isn't right..."

"Ve..." Italy simply lay there, watching Germany with a foggy look.

Germany searched around Italy's room, usually he could find some clothes of his laying around that he either let Italy borrow, or just forgot here one time. Once he found something to wear, he left to the bathroom. He closed the door of the bathroom, not caring to lock it. He slid open the glass door to the shower, turning the knobs to hot, undressing himself completely as he waited for the water to warm up.

He looked down at his large erection and sighed, blushing at the thought Italy all flustered.

'I can't believe I almost did that...it's not right.' He thought to himself.

He stuck his hand into the water to test the water warmth, and when it was heated up, he stepped in the shower, closing the sliding glass door of the shower behind him. The hot water drizzled along his body; he let out a small moan of pleasure as the water warmed his body. He was too distracted by the satisfying feeling of the heat that he didn't notice the door to the shower open, and he also didn't notice when another person entered the shower with him.

Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's waist, causing him to let out a small scream in surprise.

"I-Italy! What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to take a shower with you~" Italy giggled at Germany's look of shock.

"I want you...inside me~!" He smiled, and Germany's jaw dropped in pure shock. Was this really Italy...?

Italy looked at him with expectant eyes, and Germany decided.

'What you probably won't remember won't hurt.'

Germany pulled Italy close to him, their chest's pressed together, water pouring down the two. Germany took a finger and inserted it into Italy's hole, causing Italy to moan in pain, which soon turned to pleasure as he moved it around a little. A second finger was added, and Germany felt Italy gasp against his chest, his arms tightening around his waist. Germany made scissoring motions with his fingers, preparing the Italian. Once he was finished, he turned Italy around, his arms resting on Italy's waist.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Italy nodded.

He slowly slid his member inside of Italy, who let out a small cry in pain. Germany waited a moment, allowing the Italian to adjust to his size before continuing. He slowly moved in and out at a steady pace. Italy groaned in discomfort, however it soon turned into loud moans of pleasure as Germany quickened his pase, sliding in and out quickly, feeling the climax approaching quickly.

"Germany! I'm almost-!" Italy moaned in a raspy voice.

"Almost there." Germany replied, panting.

Italy and Germany both let out a loud moan of pleasure before releasing themselves. Italy turned to face Germany, both were breathing heavily, saying nothing and just relaxing in each others embrace. The shared once more passionate kiss before pulling apart. Germany turned off the shower. The two stepped out and Germany pulled a towel off the hook, using it to dry Italy's hair. The two dressed and Germany led Italy back to his room. The two lay down on Italy's queen sized bed.

"Ti amo, Germany~"

"Ich liebe dich, my love."

Germany closed his eyes and fell asleep.

/\\\\\\\

**Wrote this for a friend, hoped you like it! 3**

**Sorry if the Italian/German is wrong, I got it off a translator!**


End file.
